


Face It, You Want It, You Crave It

by Bazzys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Based On That Sicko Mode Performance, Behind the Scenes, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Body Shots, Come Eating, Established Relationship Yunho/Seonghwa, French Kissing, Happy Ending, He Only Knows What Big Three Are Up To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KCON NY, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San Is Omniscient, Smut, Tandem Blow Jobs, That's a lie, Thigh-Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Where They Wear Mingi's Jeans, Which Isn't That Hard Considering They're Too Big To Sneak Away Unnoticed, cawllection, surprisingly close to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: He that is thy friend indeed, he will help you in your needorSeonghwa and Yunho have nerves. Mingi knows how to rid them of those.





	Face It, You Want It, You Crave It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa~  
I'm back
> 
> with a new fic  
if you didn't guess already
> 
> Enjoy I guess
> 
> Oh and title taken from Friends by Chase Atlantic

Seonghwa breathes out heavily. He rolls his shoulders, his neck, changing the weight from one leg to the other. His stomach is coiling, twisting and turning inside him, a lump rising to clog up his throat. He tries to clear his head, shakes it to rid the thoughts and worries and just _fucking focus_ and not tear himself down from the inside out, flicking his wrists to lessen the tension building up. 

He’s nervous.

Yunho sees the way Seonghwa struggles to relax. His own heart rate is significantly higher than his resting pulse too, the thought of performing again fuelling the adrenaline running through his veins. He loves the rush, hearing the roar of the audience as they’re waiting, expectant to see them, and the screams when they’re done and leaving the stage, chests heaving and bodies worn and sweaty. Tonight, though, is different. Because tonight is not another of their tour dates. Tonight they’re not performing in front of a couple of thousand people. 

Tonight, they’re performing in front of the entire European leg of their world tour combined. 

Suddenly, Yunho’s throat feels too tight, too dry. His hand sneaks its way into Seonghwa’s, instinctively seeking comfort in his boyfriend, Yunho only really noticing when Seonghwa squeezes his back lightly. Palms clammy, they intertwine their fingers and smile reassuringly at each other, the screams from the audience so loud they can almost feel the air brush past them. 

Yunho swallows. Tonight marks a new milestone for them all. 

They both startle as a pair of long arms are slung around their shoulders. They look between them to see Mingi, all smiles and eyes glittering in excitement, regarding them both with a sense of boyish wonder Seonghwa always envied him. Mingi always seemed so carefree and relaxed whenever they were about to be in the spotlight, a true performer who enjoys being watched. _In all sorts of settings,_ Seonghwa’s mind supplies.

Yunho’s noticed too. 

Mingi has always had this aura around him, his subconsciousness demanding attention. It’s in every move he makes, that inherently captivating part of him, which makes the essential difference between a good dancer and a great dancer. Mingi doesn’t know of this, or rather, he isn’t aware of it; it’s all a natural part of him. He doesn’t have to try, it’s quite the opposite actually. The less he tries, the better he performs. He just needs to have fun, and that is enough for people to turn their attention to him. 

Yunho’s also noticed the times the other’s are out, running errands or practising by themselves, that Mingi also enjoys attention. Both he and Seonghwa have heard him, shamelessly vocal and surprisingly high-pitched for his deep voice, and every time he emerges from his room he makes sure to acknowledge their presence with a smile in passing as he heads for the shower. Yunho also noticed the way Seonghwa’s eyes drill into whatever surface he can in deep thought, jaw muscles working in overdrive and face tinted in embarrassment.

“Why are you so glum? Did something happen?” Mingi asks as he glances between their faces, pulling them from their thoughts.

Seonghwa looks at Yunho, whose mouth is opening and closing in uncertainty of what to answer.

“It’s just, um, nerves,” Seonghwa mumbles, voice cracking under the pressure he’s feeling.

“Oh,” Mingi nods, pressing closer to peep through a tiny hole in the backstage curtain, the two freezing up when Mingi’s crotch ‘accidentally’ brushes their clasped hands, “need help with those?”

Yunho chokes on his spit and ends up hunched over in a coughing fit. The images that just ran through his head creeps up to colour his cheeks a shade of pink not even the shadows can hide. He glances up at Seonghwa with a hand covering his obvious mortification, seeing how his lips are pursed into a tight line and eyes wide in shock. 

Mingi’s hand falls onto Yunho’s back, rubbing soothing circles until he stops coughing. Then he smiles again, his eyes squinting into little crescents as he grabs their wrists and guides them back past the waiting areas and to the dressing rooms. They brush past the snack table and into one of the booths, Mingi making sure the door is closed properly while Yunho and Seonghwa stare dumbfoundedly from where they stand in the small space. Mingi sits down on the chair, looking expectantly at their perplexed expressions. 

“Well?” Mingi urges, spreading his legs further as if to prove a point.

Seonghwa and Yunho glance at each other, voicing a silent question. _What do we do?_. Neither of them have a good response.

“Well…?” Seonghwa speaks in hopes of an elaboration.

Mingi regards them both, then rolls his eyes at them. He grabs Seonghwa’s wrist and pulls him closer, until he’s standing over Mingi. He pats his leg with the free hand, tugging Seonghwa down by the wrist until he’s straddling his thigh.

Seonghwa braces himself on Mingi’s chest. The sudden proximity has Seonghwa’s body heating up, his heart rate spiking through the roof as Mingi’s arm sneaks its way around his back to press him closer. Their faces are mere inches apart, enough to smell the coffee on Mingi’s breath, and Seonghwa shivers when Mingi bunches his shirt up into a ball behind his back. Mingi offers him another smile, and averts his attention to a gaping Yunho, who lets himself be guided forward and seated onto Mingi’s other thigh. Yunho is too stunned about what the actual fuck is happening to even think about protesting.

Not that he would even if he wanted to; Seonghwa once mentioned how he wanted muscly thighs like Mingi has, to which Yunho agreed that they’re very nice (before making sure to hickey up the insides of Seonghwa’s thighs in promise he loves _his_ more).

Yunho swallows as Mingi shifts underneath him, the muscles tensing as he’s leaning back to give them both more space. Seonghwa’s breathing is shallow and fast, Yunho seeing his forehead coated in sweat already. His own blood is rushing through his veins, his heart beating all the way up into his ears.

“Well,” Mingi starts, pausing to be sure he’s got their full attention, “we’ve got about twenty-four minutes ‘till we’re on, I’d hurry up if I were you,” he finishes.

“Hurry up with-with what?” Yunho stammers hesitantly, not sure if he wants his suspicions to be confirmed or not.

Mingi blinks innocently. “With getting off, of course.” He grins knowingly as Seonghwa’s dick twitches unwillingly against his leg. “I’ve seen the way you steal glances,” he purrs at both and none of them in particular, earning a jolt from Yunho, who side-eyes Seonghwa. Mingi knows how terrible he is at lying.

“You-,” Seonghwa trails off with a hiss, Mingi’s arm pressing his hips forward to create friction.

“What was that?” he smirks, loving the way Seonghwa’s cheeks redden.

“You want us to, to-,” Yunho voices to spare Seonghwa the trouble, “to ride your, um…”

“Yes,” Mingi states, easy as if it were nothing, “I do want you to ride my thighs. And I have a hunch you want to do the same.”

Seonghwa’s head falls to where his fingers are digging into Mingi’s pec. His pulse pounds in his ears, head spinning as he squirms under Mingi’s fingers finding a spot of exposed skin. 

“Twenty two minutes,” Mingi whispers into Seonghwa’s ear, eliciting a mewl and an involuntary roll of his hips from a very affected Seonghwa. 

Yunho is left staring in what he thinks is shock, wonder and maybe lust as Seonghwa’s hips drag along Mingi’s thigh with more force. Every huff and sigh Seonghwa lets out goes straight to his dick, his breath hitching as a silent moan escapes the lips he’s claimed hundreds of times, now bitten red and swollen in attempt to silence himself. Seonghwa buries his nose deeper into Mingi’s chest, the embarrassment making its way down his neck.

Yunho’s can’t help as his own hips press down onto Mingi with more force, his body moving on its own accord, driven by Seonghwa’s needy whines. He sighs at the friction, the slight stimulation leaving him with a hunger for more, so he angles them on the next slide. He crumbles, feeling himself fall apart under Mingi’s hooded gaze, a hand running up his leg to the hip and back down to squeeze at the middle of the thigh. Yunho moans at the touch, shame immediately blossoming onto his cheeks in an intense shade. His eyes connect with Mingi’s, who rolls his head back to lean against the wall with his eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Seonghwa moans, louder this time, and it drives Yunho insane. He wants to touch him, fingertips burning with want, but at the same time he’s never been this turned on by watching him get off by himself. The desperate grinding against Mingi, pressing his erection into the meat of his thigh and the mewling; Yunho is losing his mind. 

Mingi sighs and tries to meet Yunho’s thrusts with his own. The awkward angle and the weight onto his other leg make the movement less like grinding and more like squirming, but Mingi’s struggles still pay off for Yunho. His dick drags along Mingi’s thigh in a way he can only explain as differently, _better_, and a strangled moan bubbles out from the back of his throat before he can think twice.

Seonghwa’s head shoots up at that, and before he pulls Yunho into a kiss, Yunho manages to get a good look at the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Seonghwa kisses him deep, affectionate, _needy_, and, unlike his usual self, shoves _his_ tongue into _Yunho’s_ mouth, surprising him and making his head spin to the point where he feels drunk.

Mingi groans beneath them, mouth latching onto Yunho’s neck to nibble at the exposed area, teeth and lips abusing the sensitive skin until Yunho is left moaning into Seonghwa. Seonghwa is rutting against Mingi with new vigour, Yunho bracing one arm against the wall for leverage and to prevent himself from collapsing into Mingi as Yunho hand cups Seonghwa’s cheek, all three of them panting hard. 

Yunho catches Seonghwa’s eyes, studying the blown pupils and how he can see himself in the glassy reflection. Seonghwa shudders back down to connect his lips to Mingi’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick along the vein. Mingi hisses against Yunho’s skin, his hand gripping Yunho’s thigh harder as he dives down to kiss Seonghwa. In any other setting, Yunho would probably stop him right there, but right now he groans, deep and raw from the back of his throat, Mingi’s full lips pressed against Seonghwa’s in a heated dance turning him on more than he’s scared to admit. 

Yunho can feel himself starting to build up inside, and judging by the way Seonghwa’s hips are losing their rhythm, he’s getting close too. He lets out a choked moan when Mingi’s fingers travel underneath his shirt to play with his nipple, a shiver running down his spine. Seonghwa grinds faster, desperately chasing his release as tears roll down his cheeks, Mingi squirming in his seat at the needy sounds. Yunho swallows Mingi’s sigh with his own mouth, licking and biting at his bottom lip now plump from the kissing.

Seonghwa cries out a string of curses, hips stuttering as he rides out his orgasm. Yunho grabs hold of Mingi’s clad chest to support himself better as he edges closer, finally tumbling over the edge when Mingi presses his thigh against him to meet his thrusts. He moans, too loud for the thin door to muffle, but he can’t help it as he follows Seonghwa with an ‘oh _fuck_’. 

Mingi lets them both come down from their highs while cradled into the crook on either side of his neck. They’re both slumped against him, boneless and spent, but he doesn’t mind the weight trapping him to the chair; if it’s Yunho and Seonghwa, he rather enjoys it. He keeps them close, letting them know they can take their time by rubbing their backs, but unfortunately they don’t have a lot of it left. 

Yunho’s sure he could fall asleep sitting like this. His head rests heavy onto Mingi’s shoulder, connected as if they were magnets, Seonghwa’s hand in his own and Mingi’s heart beating like a lullaby. He wishes they could stay here, just relax on their cloud in peace, floating around in their post orgasm until morning light arrives to wake them for a new day. 

Seonghwa is the first to speak. “Do you need us to, um,” he trails off, too embarrassed to utter the words.

Mingi glances down at his own erection pressing against his jeans, and then at the clock on the wall. He plants a kiss onto the top of Seonghwa’s head.

“I’d love to, baby, but unfortunately we don’t have the time,” he murmurs against his hair and pats his butt for him to get up.

Seonghwa obliges hesitantly and pulls a grimace at the sticky feeling. Yunho winces as he moves to his feet too, shuffling awkwardly with legs spread wide. 

“Ah, shit,” he mumbles at the stain showing through Seonghwa’s jeans. 

“This was probably not the smartest thing we’ve ever done,” Seonghwa says, trying to lighten the mood. 

Mingi slips out the door of the dressing room, leaving the two to look questioningly at each other at the rummaging sounds on the outside. He returns soon, handing them a towel and a bottle of water.

“Clean up, I’ll find something else for you to wear,” he grins and disappears again. 

They don’t waste time as they set the plan in motion, hoping Mingi will be just as quick. Luckily, he’s not gone for long. He brings them each a new pair of jeans, _his_ jeans, and leaves them to change with a warning of having only four minutes before they need to leave. It feels weird not wearing anything under the clothing, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Seonghwa emerges first, earning a cheer from Mingi who’s thrilled the clothes fit him. Yunho comes out right after, actually surprised the jeans cling just right to his own legs the same way they do Mingi’s; he claims they look better on Yunho than on himself. Yunho doesn’t believe a single word of that (there’s just something about the waist-to-thigh ratio only Mingi has).

Seonghwa suddenly realises how calm he is. His mind is clear except for the coming performance, his nerves completely gone. There’s no sweaty palms or uncertainty in his mind, no doubt or fears of mistakes. He feels confident, ready, and he takes hold of Mingi’s hand to thank him silently. He grabs Yunho’s too, to check if he’s alright too. Yunho gives him a smile as they rush back down the hall to the stage area, a signal of both his adoration towards Seonghwa and his excitement to be in the spotlight.

They get back to the others just in time to get a scolding from their manager about being late, their stylists panicking about their change of fits, in which they blame spilling a drink onto themselves. San looks knowingly over at Yunho for a split second, but doesn’t say anything. Yunho turns his attention back to Mingi, who rubs a wrist over his still prominent boner in an attempt at willing it down.

“Sorry,” he whispers, leaning in so only he’ll hear.

Mingi glances at him. “About what?” 

“Not being able to, uh, help out,” Yunho mumbles awkwardly. 

A sly smirk creeps onto Mingi’s features. “Nah, it’s fine. They’ve seen it before so it doesn’t really matter,” he shrugs, Yunho scoffing at his shamelessness, “but you could always return the favour later,” he purrs directly into Yunho’s ear just as they get the call to enter the stage.

The lights come on, and their performance starts. The adrenaline shared between all of the members drive them harder, pushing each other to do better, be more intimidating, forgetting about everything that doesn’t matter. The beat changes, and Yunho’s in the middle. The intoxication of performing clouds his mind, and he loses himself completely to the choreography, going at it harder than ever. Despite his pounding heart he feels a strange stillness inside. 

Seonghwa’s center part is blurred out by the crowds cheers, and even though he can’t physically _see_ Mingi and Yunho behind him, he can _sense_ them. Them having his back gives him an unexpected rush of confidence, that last push needed to dare let go completely and dive into the performance. He gives it his all, sweat trickling down his temple, and then it’s over in a flash.

Mingi steps up, and the entire venue reaches a new level of crazy. His presence spreads across the entire stage and reaches out to capture even the audience at the way back, demanding their fascination directed at himself and captivating their minds. He’s dominating the performance, not allowing their eyes to slip away for a single moment and leaving the audience unblinking in fear they’ll miss a move. The show seemingly slows as Mingi leads them, beats blurring into seconds like an ecstacy dream. 

All too soon they’re all ushered back behind the stage, out of breath and sweating, but smiling wide and hugging each other tightly. Yunho kisses Seonghwa’s cheek before wrapping him in a tight hug, then reaching for Mingi to join them. Yunho pecks his cheek too, curling an arm around his shoulders. The other members wrap around them one by one, crushing the three in the middle close together. Yunho gasps when Mingi’s nails scrape the skin at the back of his neck as his still hard dick digs into his hip, Mingi’s whimper drowned out by the celebrating cheers around them. 

During the car ride to their hotel, Mingi stays silent. Seonghwa overhears San’s plans of heading over to Wooyoung and Jongho’s room after a shower, and he nudges Yunho to see if he heard too. They communicate with a simple look of resolution, and as soon as they’re out of the car they flank Mingi’s sides to guide him to the snacks automat. They all know San is quick to shower, he’ll be out of the room no more than five minutes after entering, so Yunho spends more time than necessary picking the flavour of chips he wants.

They enter Mingi’s room just as San is getting dressed, and he leaves in a rush after stealing some of Seonghwa’s gummy bears. The door slams shut and leaves the three of them in silence. Seonghwa slumps into a chair, Yunho on the floor between his legs, while Mingi tips back on the bed, still fully dressed in his shoes and coat. Yunho leans his head back, looking up at Seonghwa who plays with his hair, feeling exhaustion creep over him. 

But he can’t rest quite yet. They have work to do. 

They nod at each other and quietly gets up from their spot, making their way to where Mingi is sprawled across the mattress. He yelps as Yunho climbs up to straddle his lap, silencing his questions with a kiss. Mingi’s hands rest on Yunho’s hips, melting into the contact, and he hums contently when Yunho pushes his tongue inside. Seonghwa takes the shoes off Mingi’s feet where they’re hanging from the end of the bed, and he jolts and breaks the kiss. Yunho latches onto his neck, gradually going lower with each peck and nibble, until he reaches the crook of his neck. 

“Why-why are you doing this?” Mingi chokes out, Yunho’s teeth grazing the skin of his collarbone before his tongue drags over the sensitive spot.

“We wanted to return the favour,” Seonghwa perks up behind Yunho, where Mingi can’t see him. 

Yunho feels Mingi’s grip tighten, and he sits down heavier onto his crotch. Mingi’s back arches into the sensation, his gasp making Yunho’s hands fumble and get caught in the hem of his shirt in the attempt at ridding Mingi of it. Seonghwa’s fingers tease along the inner seam of Mingi’s jeans, sending a shiver down his spine when they inch closer to his crotch.

Seonghwa smacks Yunho’s butt to make him move, Yunho grunting in displeasure of having to give up his perfectly comfortable seat, but he still flops to the side and crawls to lean against the headboard. The cold air giving Mingi goosebumps at the loss of contact is soon forgotten when Seonghwa palms at his erection through the thick fabric. He dares a glance down between his legs, and gasps.

The lower half of Seonghwa’s face is hidden beneath the edge of the bed, only his burning eyes showing. His hair is ruffled after the car ride, makeup slightly smudged after a nap, but somehow he still manages to look perfect. His eyes are wide, intense, and regarding him like a cat would a mouse; fully concentrated and ready to pounce at any second.

Mingi’s jeans pop open with expertise, and Mingi catches himself not wanting to know how many times Seonghwa’s done this before. Yunho curls his arms under Mingi’s to hold him in place while Seonghwa hooks his fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and his underwear and tugs them down in one swift move, not bothering to take them all the way off. 

His dick flops against his stomach, embarrassingly fully erect already, but Yunho won’t let him hide his face. He grabs hold of Mingi’s wrists gently, pinning them on each side of his head. That way he has no choice but watch as Seonghwa slithers up from the floor to climb up onto the bed, crawling on all fours over Mingi to kiss Yunho right above Mingi’s face. He sees how Seonghwa pushes past Yunho’s lips, their tongues dancing lazily, yet still heated, something that would usually end up messy, but not now. Never when Seonghwa does it. 

Seonghwa brings Yunho with him back towards the floor, their lips slotted together in that teasingly agonising way, gradually making their way further down Mingi’s body until they’re hovering on either side of his waist. Mingi’s heart jumps nearly as much as his dick as chilly fingers wrap around him, languidly stroking at his length. His head thumps against the bed sheets, mind swimming in the the _good_ Seonghwa makes him feel, listening in to the slick sounds of their mouths working together.

Yunho and Seonghwa lowers themselves, still connected in a kiss when their lips find their way to Mingi’s dick. He moans at the warmth, their tongues curling around the throbbing shaft, licking and massaging in all the right places. They keep kissing around Mingi, his head spinning with the stimulation, but the addition of Mingi’s girth makes it difficult. Seonghwa becomes frustrated, and he whines against the base, right where the vein is, and Mingi shudders.

Mingi’s breath is heavy when Seonghwa pulls away, cold air rushing to the wet skin of his cock. Yunho bites his bottom lip, still tingling, as the two stare into each other in another wordless conversation. 

“Can I?” Yunho whispers, Mingi barely able to pick it up over the sound of his pounding heart.

Seonghwa hums, kisses Yunho briefly, and climbs to the headboard where Yunho was propped up earlier. He holds Mingi’s wrists straight up into his lap, Mingi grabbing onto the sweater for anchorage. Yunho slips off the bed, sneaking over to Mingi’s suitcase. He brings something back, Mingi doesn’t realise what until the sleeping mask is placed over his eyes.

His sight deprived, his breathing turns ragged. Yunho straddles his waist, Mingi hyper aware of every dip in the bed or brush of fingertips against his skin. Something is tickling his chest, but he can’t swipe it away, Seonghwa’s holding him firmly, so he tries to squirm away instead. A hand presses his torso down, Yunho having the leverage of weight on his side, and it makes inhaling harder, _heavier_.

Yunho bites harshly at Mingi’s nipple, and he yells out a curse. The very tip of Yunho’s tongue circles the hard nub, soothing after the nibble, Mingi sighing at the warmth of Yunho’s mouth contrasting the chilly of the room. 

“San may be back any moment,” Seonghwa murmurs, so close his lips graze the shell of Mingi’s ear. 

Mingi’s blood rushes even faster from excitement through his body at that, his dick twitching where it stands forgotten against his own abdomen, pre come already leaking and pooling in his belly button. He aches to be touched, but he knows it whining will do nothing more than push it farther into the future, and, as much as he enjoys the thought of being caught red-handed, he can do without it for tonight. 

Yunho spits into his hand. The air gets stuck in Mingi’s throat, his heart hammering away while he lays there, expecting. He waits, the air standing still around him, as the seconds tick by, listening to the rustling of sheets and the shift of weight in the mattress. 

And, without warning, a pair of lips wrap around him. 

Mingi arches off the bed beautifully, with so much force the makeshift blindfold moves out of the way. Yunho meets his eyes, keeping them locked in his as he bottoms out on the first dive. Mingi’s toes curl feeling Yunho’s tight throat as he _swallows_ around the head. Mingi knows full well he’s bigger than average, and the fact that Yunho is still able to take all of him just like that breaks him down piece by piece with each time Yunho bobs down, until he’s unravelling in Seonghwa’s lap. 

Seonghwa captures Mingi’s lips in a kiss, drowning out his increasingly louder moans, licking into his mouth and biting at his lips until they’re left red and swollen. Mingi’s hands are released from their grip, and he lifts one to hold Seonghwa’s face while the other goes straight into Yunho’s locks. Yunho hums around his dick, the vibrations from his chest rattling Mingi’s spine. There’s tears in Yunho’s eyelashes, Mingi sees, and it elicits a new kind of growl from him.

_Fuck, that’s hot._

“You’re so good, baby,” Seonghwa praises Mingi, leaving butterfly kisses on every part of his face, “doing so well for us.”

Mingi pants against Seonghwa’s mouth, desperately chasing his lips to capture them again, but then Yunho hollows his cheeks and drags his nails across his stomach. Mingi struggles to stay still, opting for tugging on Yunho’s hair rather than kick his legs. 

Seonghwa notices Mingi’s abdomen clenching and unclenching, and gives Yunho a warning glance that _he’s starting to get close_. Yunho winks back, _message received_, offering Seonghwa his hand. Mingi sees Yunho’s fingers disappear into Seonghwa’s mouth, whose lips look better than ever wrapped around those long, slender digits, and he briefly wonders how his tongue works on them. 

Yunho grazes his teeth along the thick vein on the underside of Mingi’s cock and it twitches in his mouth. A split second later his nose collides with the hairs of Mingi’s happy trail. He gags, but Mingi keeps him in place, burrowing himself deep into his throat as he thrust as best as he can into that tight heat. 

Yunho adapts quickly to the new rhythm, helping by meeting the thrusts. He teases Mingi’s hole with one spit covered finger pulled from Seonghwa’s mouth and pushes in to the first knuckle. He keeps it there, reveling in the way Mingi gasps out his name brokenly against Seonghwa’s lips. 

Mingi’s hips stutter before stilling completely, Yunho looking directly into his eyes as he doesn’t swallow it down. The mix of come and spit leak out between Yunho’s lips and down Mingi’s shaft, and it’s so filthy that Mingi can’t help but love it. Yunho pops off, letting Mingi’s softening dick fall to the dip of his hip bone. 

Seonghwa crawls out from behind Mingi to join Yunho in laying beside him instead. Yunho lets some of the come drip down his tongue in fat drops to fill up the last of Mingi’s belly button, and Mingi shudders at the warmth as Seonghwa dives down eagerly to lap it up. Despite the mess around Yunho’s lips, Seonghwa connects them in an open-mouthed kiss, sharing the taste of Mingi between them. 

Mingi is tired. It’s been a long day, and the post orgasm exhaustion is luring him to become one with the mattress. He notices Yunho getting a towel to clean up the rest and vaguely remember Seonghwa helping him under the covers, but in no time he succumbs to a deep sleep. 

Both Seonghwa and Yunho plants loving kisses onto Mingi’s forehead before exiting the room. Once the door is closed behind them securely, Seonghwa pins Yunho against it. 

“You were amazing in there, oh my god, Yunho,” he groans.

Yunho chuckles in response, wrapping himself around Seonghwa’s slightly smaller frame and leaning down for a kiss. They’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and look straight at San’s bewildered expression. They look at each other for a moment before parting at the speed of light, jumping three feet away from each other. 

“San,” Yunho begins.

“We can explain,” Seonghwa rushes out.

San regards them for a few heartbeats. Then he cracks a smile. “Your faces! You seriously believe none of us knew you were getting it on behind the scenes, huh?” 

His words fills Yunho with dread. 

“If you want to keep secrets, hyung, I’d advise you to stop throwing your used condoms on the top of our shared waste bin,” he chirps and enters his room. “Oh, and one more thing,” he says, head poking out the door, “no, actually two. One, if you hurt Mingi I’ll kill you both. And two, if you ever fuck on my bed, I’ll kill you both. Good night!” 

They’re left in silence again as the door smacks shut once more. Slowly, they turn their heads to look at each other, both more terrified than the other. Yunho lets a sheepish smile tug on his lips, and soon Seonghwa follows suit.

“I guess we aren’t very good at keeping secrets, are we?” Seonghwa chuckles, and they walk back to their respective rooms, giggling and hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CAW for listening to all of my stupid rants on weird ass ideas, you're all the reason I keep on writing them out ;-;
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment to make my day! I love reading your thoughts :D


End file.
